


A LETTER

by mizuki_anne



Category: Naruto
Genre: #WFCAngst2019-FNI, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki_anne/pseuds/mizuki_anne
Summary: Surat-surat itu masih sama, dalam keadaan utuh dengan amplop yang masih direkatkan pengirimnya. Hanya saja aromanya sedikit berbeda, mungkin karena terlalu lama disimpan dan tak pernah dibuka.





	A LETTER

_Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_(Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam fanfiksi ini)_

_#WFCAngst2019_

_[A Sasusaku Fanfiction]_

_Hope you enjoy reading ...._

**.**

**.**

Hanya gelap yang selalu menyelimuti kamar 2x2.5 meter itu. Sebuah tirai dan jendela yang tak pernah dibuka dalam waktu yang lama, menambah sesak siapa saja yang memasukinya. Sayangnya, tidak pernah ada yang mengunjungi kamar itu kecuali penghuninya. Di antara tumpukan buku dan kertas-kertas yang berserekan di lantai, gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu meringkuk dalam.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan dingin ubin yang menusuk tulang atau panas dan keringat yang membekap tubuhnya. Tidak ada penghangat yang akan menghangatkannya di kala dingin merayap, atau _air conditioner_ yang akan mendinginkan saat terik di luar merambati kamarnya. Baginya, tubuhnya sudah mati rasa untuk bereaksi terhadap apa pun.

Dari sana, sayup-sayup terdengar seseorang meneriakinya lagi. Ya, lagi. Sebuah teriakan yang akan disusul dengan pertengkaran, sebuah peralatan makan yang ditaruh dengan kasar di atas bak cucian, sumpah serapah, lalu akan berakhir ketika salah satu lawan bicaranya membanting pintu.

“Kenapa kita harus menampung saudari gilamu itu?” Itu suara sang perempuan.

“Hinata, sudah kubilang hentikan perdebatan ini!” Kali ini suara pria. “Kita sudah membahasnya berkali-kali, dan aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku.”

“Tch, kita bukannya senang hidup di sini. Kau pikir berapa banyak gajimu untuk angsuran rumah dan menghidupi satu orang lagi? Lihat! Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh sedikit pun makanan yang aku buatkan. Dia pikir dia siapa, membuang-buang uang dan kerja keras yang dilakukan orang lain?! Bukannya bersyukur ....”

Terdengar suara sesuatu dibuang, lalu mangkuk dan piring yang dilempar di bak cucian, disusul bunyi kran air yang mengalir.

“Hinata, dengar! Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu, tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan saudariku itu hidup bersama nenek di desa. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihat nenek merawat Sakura dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.”

“Tapi kau sanggup melihatku seperti ini!”

“Hina—”

Getaran keras pintu yang dibanting selanjutnya bahkan bisa Sakura rasakan dari kamarnya.

Sakura beringsut bangun. Merasa tubuhnya kaku akibat dingin yang lebih menusuk dari biasanya. Mungkin musim dingin sudah hampir tiba di luar sana. Memberikan peringatan pada tubuh dan tulangnya yang semakin rentan.

Gemertak persendiannya terasa begitu melegakan saat ia menyeret tubuhnya menuju jendela kamar. Tangannya meraih ujung gorden tebal dan mengintip ke luar. Benar saja, ranting-ranting telah kehilangan daunnya, burung-burung terlihat bergegas menuju tempat yang lebih hangat, dan suasana ini turut mengantarkan hatinya pada hari itu.

Sakura membiarkan dirinya mengintip lebih lama dari biasanya. Meski begitu, tangannya mencengkram kuat kain gorden, gelombang perasaan tentang hari itu perlahan menerjangnya. Dalam pikirannya, ia ingin tahu berapa lama lagi perasaan ini hingga sanggup menghabisinya? Ia sangat lelah. Benar-benar lelah.

Lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu. Derit kayuhan dari sepeda tua yang menuju halaman depan rumah dan berhenti. Sepasang sepatu bots yang menginjak tanah berdebu dengan langkah-langkah tegasnya. Seorang pria berdiri di sana, memandang ke atas, tepat ke arah jendelanya.

Apakah ia pernah mengenal pria itu? Apakah ia bisa mengingat jelas setelan kemeja coklat lusuh yang dikenakannya? Sama sekali tidak ada. Walaupun begitu, ia merasa pemandangan ini begitu familiar untuk dilihatnya.

Sakura buru-buru menutup kembali gorden sebelum pria itu menyadarinya. Kembali meringkuk dengan menekuk lutut untuk dipeluk. Seolah tindakan itu dapat menghentikan sesuatu. Entah mungkin waktu, keadaan, atau perasaan sakit yang sedang menderanya.

Hening. Hening sekali.

Berapa menit telah berlalu ketika ia kembali menemukan kesadarannya oleh bunyi kayu yang diketuk. Ia bergumam, “Naruto- _kun_.”

“Sakura, kau sudah bangun? Aku meletakkan _onigiri_ dan susu di depan pintu. Aku tahu kau tidak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali sejak dua hari yang lalu.” Ia terkekeh, “kumohon makanlah sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin dituduh nenek membunuhmu nantinya.”

Mendengar itu, perutnya berbunyi. Sebuah reaksi umum yang dialami manusia apabila lapar menghampiri. Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat sedikit, membentuk seringai untuk meremehkan dirinya sendiri. Sudah seperti ini pun, hasrat laparnya masih ingin memegang kendali.

“Oh ya,” ucap Naruto lagi. “Seseorang mengirimkan paket hari ini. Kurirnya mengatakan padaku bahwa hanya kau yang boleh membukanya. Apakah tidak apa-apa? Kupikir dari berat dan bentuknya pun sama sekali tidak mencurigakan. Jadi, akan kutinggalkan di sini.”

“Tinggalkan saja.” Jawaban Sakura bahkan terlalu pelan untuk didengarkan dirinya sendiri.

***

Sakura membuat ketukan di ubin, selaras dengan detik jam yang terus berputar selama baterainya belum habis. Ia menyadari Naruto sudah pergi bekerja beberapa jam lalu, disusul Hinata yang akan pergi ke pusat kebugaran seperti biasa. Sekarang rumah akan terasa benar-benar sunyi. Seperti kamar miliknya, seperti sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Sakura memutar kunci dan menarik kenopnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, memejamkan mata rapat untuk menghindari pandangan gelap akibat langsung bangun secara tiba-tiba. Ia melirik sebuah kotak dan makanan yang ditinggalkan Naruto di depan pintunya, melangkahinya begitu saja dan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia memang selalu seperti ini, hanya akan keluar jika rumah benar-benar sepi. Menghindari bertemu Hinata atau pun Naruto. Akan cukup sulit mengingat keadaannya saat ini, ia tidak ingin merasa berdosa lebih dari ini.

Biasanya pun, Sakura hanya akan keluar ke kamar mandi. Mengeluarkan residu yang dihasilkan lambung dan ususnya. Bahkan sedikit atau tanpa makan sekalipun, tubuhnya masih melakukan itu.

Tapi hari ini berbeda.

Lama ia berjongkok mengawasi kotak dan _onigiri_ nya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan ketika tangannya meraih kedua benda tersebut dan melangkah menjauh. Bukan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia justru mendekati pintu belakang dan membukanya.

Begitu tubuh rapuhnya terpapar udara dan angin luar, rasanya melebihi dingin ubinnya. Kakinya sedikit gemetar, mungkin karena dingin dan hal lain. Perasaan lebih lega ini sedikit memuakkan. Ia seolah bertindak di luar kendali ketika kakinya melangkah begitu saja, menyusuri jalan setapak yang tampak lenggang, mengikuti suara lonceng di luar sana.

Jalanan ini terasa asing, meski begitu ia masih belum kehilangan ingatan. Beberapa blok dari sini, di ujung gang yang sepi, ia akan menemukan bangunan dengan lonceng itu. Bangunan tua yang sudah lama tak pernah ia kunjungi lagi.

Sakura merasa beruntung karena tidak harus berpapasan dengan siapa pun sejauh ini. Udara dingin di luar langsung menghilang begitu ia membuka pintu dengan ukiran besar itu. Berjalan di antara deretan kursi yang berjajar rapi, hidungnya membaui aroma kayu dan wewangian khas yang menguar. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah duduk di salah satu kursi panjang paling depan.

Ia menghela napas panjang, tak menyangka dirinya akan bertindak sejauh ini. Ia benci ketika kehendak bertindak melawan hatinya. Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Setelah sekian lama, bukankah terlihat mustahil dirinya menjauhi kamar pengapnya?

Setan mungkin telah merasukinya. Tapi, setan harusnya tidak mengantarkannya ke tempat suci seperti ini.

Ia memandang altar lama, tak ingin menyalakan lilin karena ia tidak akan berdoa saat ini. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk malu kepada Tuhan, meski kenyataannya ia sudah cukup tak tahu diri saat memasuki rumah Tuhan ini. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih untuk memastikan sesuatu di dalam kotak yang dibawanya.

Ringan. Kotak itu terlalu ringan untuk apa pun di dalamnya. Seseorang mungkin sedang bercanda dan hanya mengisi kotak itu dengan busa yang tak berarti.

Sakura menarik selotip yang tertempel di atasnya, aroma sesuatu langsung saja tercium dari dalamnya. Ia menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Rupanya, sesuatu yang ia kirim pergi dan telah kembali tanpa membawa apa pun merupakan isinya.

_Surat pertama, musim semi setelah keberangkatanmu._

_“Bagaimana rasanya musim semi tanpa melihat bunga sakura? Terasa aneh kah? Tapi aku percaya kau bisa melewatinya. Teman-temanmu yang berisik itu pasti akan membuatmu sedikit melupakan rasanya hanami. Bukankah sama saja? Cukup sediakan alkohol dan kalian bisa tertawa bersama seolah sedang merayakannya. Angkat gelasmu, mari kita dentingkan gelas ini di udara. Bersulang!” *Ps: Aku hanya akan mabuk di rumah. Percayalah!_

 

Surat-surat itu masih sama, dalam keadaan utuh dengan amplop yang masih direkatkan pengirimnya. Hanya saja aromanya sedikit berbeda, mungkin karena terlalu lama disimpan dan tak pernah dibuka.

 

_Surat ke empat, musim panas pertama tanpa menyalakan kembang api bersamamu._

_“Semua suasana ini akan selalu jadi yang pertama tanpamu. Aku rindu. Hampir gila karena menikmati ingar-bingar ini seorang diri. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah di sana begitu sulit sehingga surat-suratku hanya sempat dibaca tanpa pernah dibalas? Aku sedih, tapi tak apa. Hanya dengan mengetahui kau membacanya sudah cukup bagiku.”_

Kenyataannya, tidak ada satu pun orang yang pernah membacanya.

 

_Surat ke sembilan, musim gugur yang dipenuhi rintik hujan._

_“Ini surat ke sembilan, dan aku mengirimkannya beserta beberapa surat yang sudah aku tulis sekaligus. Berjanjilah kau akan membacanya sesuai tanggal yang tertera di amplop surat. Jujur saja, aku mulai sedikit kesal sekarang. Naruto tiba-tiba memarahiku dan memintaku berhenti menulis surat untukmu. Apa dia gila? Oleh karena itu aku menulis seluruh surat ini sekaligus sampai di akhir masa tugasmu ....”_

_Surat ke dua belas, kuharap dingin yang menusuk ini adalah ujungnya._

_“Aku akan membuat pengakuan. Sebenarnya sejak lama orang-orang menggunjingku, sejak surat pertama yang kukirim untukmu. Mereka sering datang, pura-pura memelukku dan berharap aku harus kuat menghadapi hariku. Sama seperti Naruto, mereka memintaku berhenti mengirimu surat. Huh! Memangnya siapa mereka? Sasuke, kapan kau kembali? Mari kita buktikan kepada mereka bahwa mereka lah yang selama ini keliru ....”_

 

Kotak di pangkuan Sakura terjatuh, menghamburkan seluruh isi yang telah ia baca. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang mulai sesak, tubuhnya merosot dan turut duduk di lantai bersama kertas-kertas itu. Teriakannya tak bersuara, hanya menambah nyeri yang begitu menyiksa di sekujur tubuhnya.

“Sakura- _san_.”

Ia tersentak dan mundur menjauh. Tubuhnya terasa menggigil dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Pengendara sepeda tua yang sempat berdiri di depan rumah pagi tadi kini ada di hadapannya.

“Ini saya, Juugo,” katanya menenangkan. “Anda ingat? Kita bertemu di hari pemberangkatan pasukan.”

Rambut oranye, struktur rahang yang tegas, serta tubuh tegap yang kekar. Sakura tidak memiliki teman seperti ini, tapi mungkin seseorang yang ia kenal mengetahuinya.

Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan gadis di hadapannya, Juugo berhenti mendekat. Ia memilih ikut duduk di lantai meskipun tetap menjaga jarak. Semua pemandangan ini juga akibat kelancangannya mengirim kembali surat-surat itu.

Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatan Juugo tentang hari itu. Ia pergi ke pelabuhan untuk mengantar keberangkatan kapten yang telah menjadi mentornya selama ini. Ia melambaikan tangannya begitu semangat saat menjumpai kaptennya itu. Hari itu pula pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan gadis di hadapannya ini. Seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda yang menggamit lengan sang kapten begitu erat.

“Kau akan berangkat bersama pasukan kedua bukan? Coba kutebak, kau pasti mau bilang ‘ah payah! Setelah belajar bertarung begitu lama, kita malah dikirim ke daerah perbatasan yang terbelakang dengan teknologi tertinggal’,” ujar sang kapten sambil terkekeh.

Juugo meringis menanggapi ucapan itu.

“Aku bercanda,” lanjut sang kapten tergelak sambil menepuk bahunya. “Oh ya, kenalkan! Ini Sakura, kami akan segera bertunangan setelah misi ini selesai.”

Gadis itu mengangguk untuk mengucapkan salam, memaksakan senyum di bibirnya. Juugo pun hanya mengangguk, sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ekspresi keengganan yang ditunjukkan kekasih kaptennya. Ia pikir, pasti sulit bagi gadis itu berada di situasi ini. Mata merah dan bengkak akibat menangis sudah cukup menunjukkannya.

Dan ekspresi wajah yang memerah itu mungkin akan bertahan lebih lama dari yang ia perkirakan. Senyum yang dipaksakan itu pun, akan jadi senyum pertama dan terakhir yang bisa dilihat Juugo.

Juugo masih ingat dengan jelas hari itu. Sehari sebelum keberangkatan pasukan kedua, terjadi sebuah konflik besar di daerah perbatasan. Pemicunya adalah kelompok suku radikal dan suku pedalaman dalam memperebutkan wilayah. Masalahnya tidak akan sesulit ini jika saja kelompok suku radikal yang tanpa disadari telah mendapat sokongan dana dan senjata dari pihak yang tidak diketahui.

Pasukan kedua yang dikirim pun tidak dapat membantu banyak. Hingga puncaknya adalah malam itu, sebuah bom berkekuatan besar meledak di markas pengawas yang paling dekat dengan daerah konflik. Meski pada akhirnya konflik berhasil mereda saat pasukan bantuan dikirim, hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan nyawa rekan-rekannya, tidak bisa mengembalikan nyawa kaptennya yang telah gugur.

Juugo yang diizinkan pulang untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman tidak bisa menemukan gadis itu. Kekasih sang kapten itu seolah ditelan bumi. Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi panggilan tugas sudah terlanjur mendahuluinya.

Di daerah yang sama, di perbatasan itulah Juugo kemudian menerima surat-surat itu. Surat-surat untuk kaptennya yang telah pergi.

 

Juugo menghela napas berat. Mengingat hari itu, sama saja dengan mengingat begitu banyak tembakan, ledakan juga jeritan yang tiada henti. Bagi seorang tentara, itu merupakan hal biasa. Sebuah resiko yang harus ia biasakan ketika memutuskan bergabung dengan militer. Walaupun begitu, ia hanyalah manusia yang tetap akan merasa menderita tiap kali melihat rekan-rekannya meregang nyawa.

Dan tidak sedikit pula dari orang-orang yang ditinggalkan itu akan menerima kenyataan dengan baik. Seperti gadis di hadapannya ini.

Sakura menekuk lutut. Membiarkan tubuhnya gemetar akibat gelisah dan ketakutan mendominasi pikirannya. Air matanya masih tidak bisa keluar, dan ia masih tidak tahu apa keinginan pria di hadapannya yang masih saja membisu.

“Sakura- _san_ ,” panggil Juugo pelan. “Anda tahu, orang-orang Aztek, Inka dan Maya percaya bahwa orang yang telah mati hanya kehilangan raganya. Mereka sebenarnya masih hidup, tidak dapat diraba maupun dicelakai. Mereka hanya sekadar melewati satu tahap menuju tahap lain. Mereka sedang mengawasi kita dari tempat lain.”

Sakura menunduk dalam, tapi telinganya menyimak dengan baik. Juugo melanjutkan, “Apa yang akan Anda lakukan jika Kapten Sasuke ternyata masih berada di sekitar Anda? Apa ia akan bahagia jika melihat Anda seperti ini?”

Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan bahagia jika seperti ini.

“Maka dari itu saya mohon, berbahagialah! Alam yang berbeda harusnya bukan menjadi penghalang kebahagiaan kalian. Bukankah sekarang, Kapten Sasuke justru akan terasa lebih dekat dengan Anda? Ia sedang berada di sekitar Anda, dalam setiap tarikan napas dan detak jantung Anda.”

Juugo mengeluarkan kalung penanda prajurit yang bertuliskan nama Sasuke di atasnya. Ia mengulurkannya sedikit lebih dekat dengan Sakura dan meletakkannya di lantai. Setelah itu, ia berpamitan pergi.

Sakura meraih kalung itu, membaca nama yang tertera di atasnya. Sekali, dua kali, hingga berkali-kali tanpa henti. Air mata yang semula mengering kini mengalir melewati pipi dan terus berjatuhan dari dagunya. Membasahi surat-surat di bawahnya.

 

**~Fin~**

 


End file.
